mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Kisaragi (Angels)
Honey Kisaragi is a former Mazinger Angel known for her disguises and her use of a boomerang. After retiring from field duty, she spent her time as a trainer for future generations alongside Sakurako Hono. Honey's character is best known as the protagonist of Cutey Honey, but this version of Honey is implied to be human instead of an android and pilots a robot based on the original Kisaragi's alter ego. Background Before retiring, Honey was famous for her achievements and impressive skills. Appearance Honey has largely the same appearance as her original counterpart in both the anime and manga, with long blonde hair, an attractive figure, and blue eyes. Honey's usual clothes are a white dress with magenta patterns, a headband the same color. She also wears a choker and an armband with a heart decoration. Personality Honey is strong willed and determined, encouraging others not give up a fight or challenge. She also has some sense of equality, wearing the heavy training armor (which did not hinder her abilities much) when training the other Angels. She has faith in the current generation Angels, as long as they can overcome their limits. Abilities Honey's disguise ability was well-known during her time as Angel, disguising herself as Hikaru Makiba that had a striking resemblance to the original (though Honey's chest size was noticeably larger than Hikaru's). On her right arm is a boomerang that she can throw at enemies with great accuracy. She can also point out weaknesses of nemies and allies, using weak points on Brocken's assassins and the Angels reliance on the OPM system. In combat, agility and physical strength Honey showed great finesse, effortlessly lifting herself upward in heavy armor and striking with the training staff. Her piloting skills are also impressive, piloting the Cutie Honey robot in manner similar to how Honey normally fights. History Honey was seen silhouetted against the sunlight when the Japanese Mazinger Angels were incapacitated by Count Brocken, she told them not to give up and to retreat for the time being. They did so, Prof. Nonaka came up with a plan to recover the robots with Hikaru defusing the Iron Bras on the robots, in the meantime he would be disguised as Hikaru. However, instead of the Professor it was Honey in the disguise. The other Angels saw the striking resemblance to the real Hikaru, and the bigger chest size (this annoyed Hikaru). Upon infiltration to Brocken's base, the Angels kept him distracted long enough for Hikaru to defuse the bombs on the robots. With the task done, the Angels struck back with Honey unveiling her disguise. After escaping the base, Honey transports the Angels to the training school for further training in combat so that they could incorporate those skills into their robots since they overelied on the OPM system which left them powerless against Brocken. The training was tough and exhausting with Honey showing superior skills with the training armor in spite of its heavy weight. Eventually the Angels are able to get through the training in time to help Sakurako with Dr. Hell. Honey would appear with Sakurako on certain occassions such as the final battle against Dr. Hell. Trivia *In the New Year's party chapter, Honey cosplays as her original counterpart's alter ego, Cutie Honey, which is also the name of her robot. *Before being fully introduced, a character resembling Honey was in a crowd of people seeing the MA in action. Gallery Honey_angel_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Honey_angel_mizugi_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Chc.png|Honey cameo before debut. hoj.png|Colored artwork hon.png|Honey in a Cutie Honey costume. Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Characters